


Drunken Lament

by Jiyuuchan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyuuchan/pseuds/Jiyuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets a little carried away when Gerard kisses him onstage. </p><p>A Frerard Fan-Fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lament

Frank sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, tilting his head back in fatigue. Knees to his chest, Frank poured water down his throat, taking on the whole bottle in one go. He strangled the plastic, forcing the final drop to satisfy his thirst and calm his swollen tongue.

The door swung open, Frank jumped. "Whyyy the fuck are you still in here Fraaaaankieeee?" It was Gerard. He was drunk. Again. "Come on mannnn! let's just go. Come have a beer with usss." He was stumbling around like an idiot. As long as he wasn't like this onstage, (which he often was), Frank was okay with it. In fact, occasionally, he liked him better this way. Especially on a night like this.

Frank didn't even know how it started or how it happened. They were so into it. Everyone going at it... All this adrenaline flying around. They both wanted to make the show more interesting so... so he kissed Frank. It was so weird and hilarious to them that they started doing it every show.

Tonight, the heat was on. It was the first time in a long time that they had gotten a gig, and they had accumulated quite a few fans after the release of their second album so they couldn't fuck this up. Everyone was playing their fingers off, and Gerard was sounding awesome tonight. He was sober for this show. Everyone played their best tonight, and the crowd was loving it. Frank walked up to Gerard and kissed him like he always did but... Umm... he held on a little too long and Gerard pushed him off. He couldn't believe he did that. What was he thinking? Gee was gonna give him shit about it after the show. Either that or he wouldn't say anything and it would be awkward for the rest of the tour. Frank was ready to find the nearest rock and make his grave under it.

Fortunately for him, Gerard was completely thrashed. "GET THE FUCK UPP!" Gerard grabbed Frank's arm at an awkward angle in an attempt to pull him off the ground. He didn't tug very hard, and landed on the ground with his face in Frank's crotch, which resulted in a hard on from the other party. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Frank pushed Gerard off of him. Why was he reacting like this? He was used to Gerard being a dumbass when he was drunk.

Gerard slowly picked himself up off the ground and forced himself into an upright position. He was about to pass out, Frank could tell. "Get outta here, man. Go to bed." He said, slapping the front-man lightly on the side of his face. Gerard just sat there, giggling like a retard and staring into Frank's eyes. Frank was getting frustrated. "GO. TO. BED. Or just… get the fuck out of here." Frank was angry, mostly with himself for pulling that onstage. He knew he should just get over it. Taking it out on Gerard was a lot more attractive to him at the moment. Gerard didn't budge. Frank rolled his eyes, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He was full on laughing now. "F-Frank… heh, we should fuck" "Go to bed Gee." Frank lit the cigarette and put it to his lips.

Gerard flopped on top of him again. This time undoing the button on his pants. Frank raised his hand to smack him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Frank was hard now. Really hard. And really angry. He didn't know which one he felt more, but right now his dick was making all the decisions for him. Gerard pulled Frank's pants and boxers off in one yank and took it in his hand. Frank's eyes widened as Gerard stroked up and down. He grabbed Gerard's shoulder to brace himself. "Gee… fuck." Frank's anger seeped through his eyes as they glazed over. His anger fueled his lust as he thrusted into Gerard's hand. "Ffffffuuuckkkk" Gerard smiled and put Frank's dick into his mouth. Frank shook. Gerard's saliva enveloped Frank in euphoria. He grabbed Gerard's hair to anchor himself and pulled it gently to guide his tongue. "God Gee… you're such a fucking slut." Frank pulled Gerard's hair, harder this time, up and down. "Fu-fuck" Frank shoved himself farther down, Gerard was loving it. Sweat dripped from Frank's temple, as he moaned and shivered from the sensation. Frank cocked his head back in the final throw, and came inside Gerard's mouth. He swallowed. With a final thrust, Gerard released Frank's swollen cock from his jaw and caught his breath. Frank did the same, and in the same moment tried to evaluate what the fuck just happened.

Wow… that was actually real. Frank's heart stopped and looked at Gerard, not knowing what to say. Gerard smiled, and sat up and kissed him. They're tongues danced as Frank hands slipped down to Gerard's ass. He sort of wanted to ask him if he could return the favor, but he didn't know how weird that would be. Then it occurred to him. He was drunk, this didn't actually happen. Not for real. A fog of sadness settled around him, and the anger rushed back into his consciousness. Frank pulled back, and picked his cigarette up off the ground. Gerard had another giggle fit and left the room. Although he was on the receiving end, Frank, feeling used, took another drag from his cigarette to clear his mind.

Frank got up and left the room. He was having a hell of a hard time walking, but it got easier as he made progress down the hall. The guys were all chilling in Bob's room talking about pro-wrestling or something. Frank could use a few shots right now. He walked into the room and sat down at the foot of Mikey's bed. Ray smiled to greet him. "Sup Frank? Where's Gee?" Frank grabbed the plastic vodka bottle and poured himself a shot. He shifted the burning liquid down his throat, and slammed the glass on the table harder than he needed to. "I guess he's in his room" Frank said, avoiding eye contact with the other band members. "He's probably passed out by now, he was pretty pounded when he came in my room." Frank poured himself another shot. The room was quiet. Frank looked up to three confused faces. "Frankie, Gerard's not drinking anymore. We cut him off tonight. Told him he had too much last night." Frank paused the shot glass half-way to his lips as his eyes grew. His head jerked towards the door and slowly turned back to the alcohol, as he took the shot in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^.^  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> \-----------  
> <3,  
> Frankie


End file.
